


Do we have permission to install a Warp Pad in the Crystal Empire?

by GothicDeetz



Series: My Little Steven Universe [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz





	Do we have permission to install a Warp Pad in the Crystal Empire?

What Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, their daughter Flurry Heart, and Sunburst weren’t expecting to see was a group of three Ponies they knew they’d never seen before entering the throne room of the Crystal Empire. Worried that they might be dangerous, Princess horn lit up and she moved, cautiously, over towards the Diamonds.

White stepped backwards, confused about this. “Woah woah. Calm down. We don’t mean you guys any harm. We just want to know if it’s okay to do something here?”

The magic aura that once surrounded Cadance’s horn faded and the Princess looked over to the group of three with confusion. “What is it?”

“Do we have permission to install a warp pad in the Crystal Empire?”

Shining Armor, Cadance, and Sunburst just stared at the Diamonds in confusion, Sunburst speaking up first. “What, if I may ask, is a Warp Pad?”

“It’s something we use to go to various places in outer space.” Blue responded. “We were thinking that if we installed a few here in Equestria, it would make it easier for Ponies to explore worlds beyond their own.”

“Wait?” Cadance spoke up. “Where else did you install these ‘warp pads’?”

“In Twilight’s Castle, the School of Friendship, and Celestia and Luna’s Castle.” Yellow said.

Cadance sighed then focused her attention on the Diamonds. “You guys can install a warp pad here.”

“Thank you.”

————————————————

A little while later, the Diamonds called Steven on the Diamond Line, telling him to let the Ponies know that it was okay for them to warp to Equestria.


End file.
